


Talking Backwards

by AdriTriesToWrite



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: A MOR reimagining of that one scene from Amadeus, Also Claire!Constanze, Gen, Salieri is a human mess, Salieri's POV, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriTriesToWrite/pseuds/AdriTriesToWrite
Summary: You should never try and create idyllic versions of your favorite composer in your mind, because once you meet the reality, it might come crashing down onto you.A Mozart l'Opéra Rock reimagining of the Mozart talking backwards scene from Amadeus





	Talking Backwards

I’m a curious man. Sometimes, I have cursed at my curiosity almost getting me in trouble, but when I heard that the famed Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart would be performing one of his concertos at the Vienna residence of the Prince Archbishop of Salzburg, I couldn’t resist. Mozart was said to have composed the most divine music since age 4. The man was a rumored genius, but nobody heard a lot of his music outside of the Salzburg court. So, to be able to hear the music and maybe even talk with its creator afterwards was too big of a deal for me to pass up.

When I arrived, the evening had already fallen, and the many spacious rooms were already filled with people. Among them, in tight little groups, stood musicians, all outfitted in red and gold. At that moment, I decided to play a game with myself. Could any of these young men be Mozart? Could such a genius be visible on the face, inscribed in the eyes?

When I read the notes to Mozart’s music, I sort of tried imagining how the composer would look like. The flow of the composition made me think of someone poised and elegant with a touch of humor. Maybe a tall and slender young man dressed in the typical musician’s garb of red velvet with the traditional powdered wig so many of the musicians liked to wear to events such as this.

The performance didn’t start yet, so I decided to have a look around. Before, I caught sight of a few servants bringing some refreshments to a small room down the hall and to be honest, a glass of punch or a sweet treat would be perfect now. On my way, I was almost knocked down by a young pair chasing each other with gasps and yells of mirth but paid them little mind.

As I predicted, the room was full of various foods. I first went after the chocolates, but sudden noises coming towards the door made be hide behind the table and observe the situation.

The door opened quickly and in flew a young woman, shutting the door hurriedly behind herself. She had wild dark brown hair, which was teased upwards into a tall messy updo and wore a simple blue dress with colorful embroidered flowers. She quickly looked around before she snuck under the table in the middle of the room.

After a few seconds, the door opened again. In waltzed the most peculiar man I’ve ever seen. He was a few years younger than me, had a head of messy blonde hair, a coy smile plastered on his face and wore a shimmering red coat decorated with black, which matched the rest of his dark attire. He carefully walked a few steps from the door before he suddenly dove under the table, making the girl shriek and start wrestling him. She even tried clawing her way out onto the carpet but was promptly pulled back by her feet. I normally wouldn’t admit to blushing in a situation like this, but I swear, I must have been as red as that room’s wallpaper back then.

After more shrieking, the two rolled out. “Stop it! Stop it!” the woman screamed, hitting the man with her fists.

“Okay, I am stopping it. I am! But you have to slow down as well!” He said and grabbed her by the ankles. “See? I stopped, just as you wished. And now, we go back.”

“No!” the woman protested, giving him a soft kick into the chest with her heeled shoe.

“You don’t understand, Stanzi! In this place everything goes backwards. People talk backwards, walk backwards and even sing backwards!” The young man excitedly spoke.

“That is probably the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.” The woman, who I now knew was named Stanzi, confessed with a little laugh, catching onto the bizarre comedy of this little strange man.

“Why? People fart backwards.” And afterwards, an obscene giggle came out.

“Oh, ha ha ha, very funny indeed.” Stanzi said cynically.

“Ssa ym ssik!” the man excitedly yelled.

“Yes, you are, you are very sick indeed to be doing this.” She said with an uplifted brow.

“No, say it backwards, you shitwit! Ssa ym ssik!” In my entire life, I’ve never had to use any expressionism of such kind and now, that I heard this strange being use language that would even make a sailor blush in front of a lady non the less, I began to question my existence.

“Okay…” Stanzi started decoding. “Ssik is kiss, ym is my, ssa….” She suddenly stopped and muttered under her breath the decoded sentence “Kiss my ass…You filthy ass!”

She was ready to lift herself up and leave when the man’s hand took hold of her arm. “Em yrram! Em yrram!” He desperately called to her.

“I’m not playing anymore!” She yelled.

“Please, repeat it, it’s very serious!” By this time, the girl got onto her feet, that sorry excuse for a man kneeling in front of her.

“Yrram…marry…Marry me?” He only gave her a gentle nod. “I wouldn’t marry you. You’re a fiend!”

“Uoy evol I tub!” The man yelled out.

“Okay, last one before I leave…Tub is but, evol is love. But I love you?” Once again, his answer was a quiet nod. She smiled down at him and once again went down onto the carpet, letting her vulgar partner kiss her lips and trail kisses down to the neckline of her dress. I, once again, had to look away, since if I looked on further on, I would start to wish to be at her place then and there and I didn’t want that to happen again.

“This ym tae…” I heard the young man’s muffled speech. I turned around just in time to see him unplanting his ridiculous face from the poor girl’s breasts and once again, I had to give myself a second facing the wall to calm down.

“Okay…tae is eat, ym is my…” Stanzi once again started decoding while that obscene little man laid his head of messy golden hair in her lap. I already had that last word solved before her, so I just awaited the storm to come back. “Eat my shit…” She said in a tone which sounded like she just died inside. “You filthy fiend!”

The two started playfully fighting again, but suddenly, the man quickly stood up, motioning with his hand for the girl to be quiet. A surprised look came upon his face. Somewhere far away, I could hear the most heavenly music start to play. I was sure, no, certain, that that must have been Mozart’s work, the young maestro conducting the concerto in the main salon. At first thought, some hope for that young man was regained in me. He at this glance seemed to have appreciation for the music. Until I heard the next words come out of his mouth.

“My music…Those buffoons started without me!” At that moment, I was speechless. No, this couldn’t be. This simply can’t be! The genius that was Mozart and this youngster couldn’t possibly be one and the same person! My idealized version of the young composer I fashioned in my mind came crashing down and was forever replaced by the image of this ridiculous creature.

Just as both Mozart and his partner, Stanzi, ran out, I ran out after them, needing to actually see with my own two eyes that what I heard was actually true. I ran in to see Mozart taking over from the stand in conductor and bowing to the prince Archbishop. Immediately, he got caught in the music, gently guiding the small orchestra. And I got caught with him.

Each note was perfect, not a sound out of place. And suddenly, it was all over. I saw the Stanzi girl push past me to congratulate the man, who a few minutes ago told her to go kiss his ass. As the masses left after the Prince Archbishop, I had to look at the scores which were left behind to once again, make sure that I wasn’t hallucinating. To my utmost humiliation, I wasn’t. The songs of angels were written out in front of me, not a note out of place.

I stormed out, going immediately for my flat. At night, I laid in bed, my mind saying to me: “Indeed, that was Mozart! That giggling dirty-minded creature you’ve seen crawling around the floor. You are God’s fool, Antonio. Instead of you, who dedicated his entire life and work to him for a chance to be touched by the heavens just once, he gave all the talent away to this obscene child called Mozart. Just admit it, you are filled with envy for that little man.”


End file.
